Cruel
by emicha
Summary: -The day came fast, when he had to confess himself, that he had fallen badly for Mikasa Ackerman. Like, really badly.- (RivaMika) (re-upload,bc the text format was messed up.)


_She is so damn cruel_., Levi thinks when he is watching her. And to be honest to himself, he is almost always watching her.

May it be on the training grounds, or at dinner time, from the window at his office, his eyes always find her person. There is absolutely nothing he can do about this.

More often than he wishes her to be, she is his centre of attention.

And, oh, she knows so perfectly well.

Too long he was watching her a little too intense, too significantly, too obviously, that she would not get his point. He could fool every fucking member of the whole Scouting Legion, nobody would ever see his true feels. Never.

But to his misfortune, he was not even close to be able to fool _her._ Neither was he able to fool himself any longer.

The day came fast, when he had to confess himself, that he had fallen badly for Mikasa Ackerman. Like, really badly.

And since she knows too, she does not miss a chance to torture him even more than she does anyway. It is almost admirable how creative this woman can be to make life more difficult to him.

It often happens in the dinning hall, when he gives her a look (he does not even try to hide them from her anymore), she would provocatively hold up on his gaze, doing this one thing with her nose he just is not able to name. And he would totally forget his food, his tea, Hanji's persistent talk about titans. Almost everything.

And when she's feeling like being a total witch, she would grin at him in such an evil way and get horrible close to the Jeager boy, so Levi often feels the urge to beat him up, just to try to get rid of his misery. But beating the shit out of Eren again would not bring him anywhere but in an early grave, he guesses. And actually, Levi has a faint of idea, that beating up the titan kid in the court back then, may be the reason of his current suffering...

Anyway, it is worse when Levi trains with her, when it's just the two of them, she _really_ starts playing with him.

She enters the training ground barely dressed and he is having really, _really, hard times to stay focused_ on her neatly formed breasts…-_on training, of course._

They would start fighting, getting close, start to touch each other, moving together. Levi really would prefer to do this with her anywhere else than the training grounds. But all he could do was staring at her intensely, distracted by the sweaty, pale body of hers, by her touches, and when his guard is down, she would attack with more strength than necessary to get him to the dirty, hard ground.

After grounding _Humanity's Strongest Soldier_, she would look down at him with a wide grin and such a joy in her eyes, asking him in a nasty voice "_What's the matter, Corporal? Are you having hard times?_" And she would know exactly what the matter was. She would know so very damn well what she does to him. And she would have great fun.

_She truly is his bittersweet curse._

But as hard as she tries to drive him crazy, he has the perk of studying her. The true Mikasa. And he is learning a lot. Sometimes, she might be too spirited, too protective, even naive. And sometimes she is just a stubborn brat.  
But she is also smart, strong and really ambitious as well. Someone, who would do anything for the ones she loves. And she is careful, gentle. Even to him.

Levi _very well _remembers this one mission, he got injured in when he was getting his squad out of trouble. It was no bad injury, just a scratch that blooded a little bit, actually not worth mentioning it. But there she was, right by his side, helping him to patch up his wound. The usual mischief was banished from her face but instead he could see concentration and even some concern in it. And it felt good, her, in front of him, touching him softly, caring, worrying about him. "Thank you", she said calmly, "for saving Armin and the rest."

Levi watched the movements of her hands on his injury. "The brats are my men, you don't need to thank me for anything.", he responsed, keeping his gaze at her hands. She did not talk until she was done with her work, but when she finished, her face got close to his. His heart skipped a beat, when Mikasa's lips brushed against his own in such a fast and unexpected but very tender manner, that he wondered if this really has happened. But the smirk on her lips proved him that it was true. "Thank you.", she whispered in his ear and pulled back.

"I see…I save your friends and get rewarded. I wonder what I get when I save Jeager.", Levi said with a challenging smirk on his lips.

"Just don't get too used to any of this, shorty.", she said. Her face promised mischief again and turned back to the rest of the squad. He was watching her back and knew, this short touch of her lips would only make him try harder.

And Mikasa is well aware of this.

_Yes, she is indeed a cruel woman._


End file.
